stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Maponos
In Celtic mythology Maponos or Maponus ("Divine Son") was the God of youth. The young Goa'uld, which emerged after the fall of the previous dynasty, attempts to rise to System Lord without succeeding. His tenacity and the military organization of his planets make him a tough opponent to defeat. Biography Born of an alliance between the Goa'uld Queen Matrona (the divine mother) and her mate Meldos(the thunder god), Maponos was the first among thousands of prim'ta spawned from Matrona. For seven years, Maponos matured in Ethne, a young female Jaffa who was very loyal to Matrona and in her later years remained very loyal to Maponos himself. Ethne, chosen to hold Matrona's first prim'ta because of her position as her queen's palace servant, was the logical choice since Matrona and Meldos didn't want their future prince out on the battlefield in harm's way, nor did they want their prince incubating in just any common Jaffa. Meldos and his army raided several planets in their domain and a select few from beyond to harvest future hosts for their son and for the rest of their worthy. Being the vain species they were, the thunder god and the divine mother killed (or enslaved as naquadah miners if they were strong enough physically) those who weren't pleasing to their eyes. Arrangements had previously been made with Meldos and King Urien of the planet Rheged (the details of this arrangement are to this day still unknown but it is suspected that Rheged was under attack from a unknown Goa'uld) that in order to gain the God's favor, Meldos would one day require a tribute. At the time King Urien had no idea that the tribute would be in the form of his son, Owain and daughter, Morfudd. Urien soon found out what his god meant by tribute. It is still unknown exactly how, but once he became aware Urien decided to act to protect his children. It was a tough decision to make but rather than lose his children to the gods Urien ultimately decided that they would be safer if it were believed that they'd died. The king had his most trusted servants send Morfudd, who was an infant at the time, to an unknown family. What happened to Morfudd to this day remains an uncertainty. Owain, who was at the time 3 years old, was given to a family of farmers and renamed Athion. The prince lost a sister, but gained both a younger and older brother. For the next 16 years, everyone on the king's planet lived in peace, and the king wondered if the Goa'uld would ever return for his tribute. Unfortunately, that fated day came. Had the king known what was to come, he probably would have handled matters differently. Furious that the king was unable to pay tribute because his progeny were dead, Meldos decided to collect his tribute in the form of every other other desirable post adolescent (late teens to early 20s) in addition to any desirable women in the king's settlement and beyond. Despite a valiant resistance effort by his subjects, a majority of the youths in the king's empire had been harvested as potential host applicants in addition to the ones from the other planets that were raided. This included the king's hidden son and his two brothers. Owain's adoptive parents were killed after they attempted to send their children (led by the oldest brother) into hiding. Sadly, their deaths were in vain. The kidnapped were taken by ship to another planet belonging to Meldos, Narbon. This is where the applicants were presented before the Queen herself and then to their children. The females were accordingly seperated from the males and the best of both were cleaned up before being presented to their gods. Athion and his older brother were taken to be cleaned while the youngest remained with the rest. After examining several of the chosen young males (aged around 18-25), including the prince's older foster brother, Maponos found his host in a specimen that emulated the myth of his namesake, a tall athletic young man aged about 19 with curly dark hair, fair complexion, and blue eyes. Like the hosts that his parents had acquired long ago, the perfect example of a god's mortal form, even more now since he'd been bathed and cleaned up like all of the others before being presented . Unknown to Meldos, the host that his son chose turned out to be Owain after all. Just like the King had no idea that fate would lead to his son being sacrificed, Maponos had no idea the future that awaited him...... Stargate Renaissance In the 243 years since Maponos lived inside Tholeth, he proved to be a resilient young goa'uld. After the fall of his father's empire, Maponos was a lieutenant for many well-known Goa'uld, the most recent of them in which Cronus. but this period of subjection to Cronus was very brief. The System Lord was killed on the planet Juna and soon Maponos took the opportunity to become independent and try to increase his dominion, conquering one of the planets of his last master. Despite the initial success, the goa'uld had to return to more defensible positions due to the advent to power of the goa'uld Anubis, at that time still believed dead. Forced to surrender the newly conquered planet, Maponos was forced to submit to the same Anubis at the hands of an army jaffà led by one of the lieutenants of the same Anubis. forced to peace, learned of the fall of the third dynasty and the advent of a fourth dynasty led by the Goa'uld Atlas and Atum. Too weak to claim independence, maponos remained in the service of Anubis, conspiring against it and collaborating with System Lords Atum and Khnum. The subsequent fall of Anubis allowed Maponos to finally become independent also thanks to the agreement signed between the System Lords of the fourth dynasty, which guaranteed him total independence towards the System Lords and the ban on both sides to attack. The political situation in the aftermath of the disappearance of the powerful Asgard race convinced many of the System Lord's to avoid a bloody civil war, to raise the most deserving as their parigrado. Contacted by the System Lord's council, Maponos was promoted to System Lord, thus overcoming the resistance of some adversary goa'uld to his nomination. Personality Maponos is an intelligent and patient Goa'uld. Although the wise and pondered Maponos can control his anger and his emotions well, once he is unleashed it is difficult for him to calm down and think straight. In this respect, Maponos has two sides. As a patient of Goa'uld with the highest command of wisdom, his character is strongly consistent with his sometimes cruel actions and cold-blooded victims, who are ready to demand an increase in power. He is known for having assassins assassinated by his specially trained killers, who take possession of their planets and troops, and they often turn against former populations of his former enemies to eradicate them - but only if they do not believe in him to accept. Maponos is vindictive and pursues an injustice once done to him with exquisite cruelty. In addition, the Goa'uld of assassins and assassins is cautious for a Goa'uld and is rarely subjected to force tests with other Goa'ulds. Unless it is noticeably superior. Otherwise, he will resort to his tried and tested actions and exploit the entire compendium of murders offered by his assassins. In an emergency, Maponos is able to defend himself, since he always carries with him his golden hand form and is also a good fighter. So he mastered different fighting styles, which also use his Jaffa and understands himself in the fight with swords. He also wears a ring that uses a mechanism to extend a small poisoned blade with which Maponos could also defend himself. A personal field of Maponos are poisons and related remedies. His knowledge of various toxins and remedies is quite mature, as well as his knowledge of the physiology, structure and organic components of human beings. Although Maponos is not looking for a perfect host like other Goa'uld, it is not against building an even more efficient host and killer system through genetically improved hosts. The host of Maponos is a middle-aged man of muscular height. His host's eyes are greenish, causing a change in spectral color when his eyes light up. The system prefers male landlords, but would resort to landlords in emergency situations. Select their guests for aesthetic and physical skills and rules. He is more likely to be a male guest, but here too he must be differentiated. Maponos would prefer to choose a guest who represents an archetype of man: tall, muscular, with a certain charisma and perhaps a pale touch of beauty.Category:Goa'uld Category:Warlords Category:System Lords